


Liwanag

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [3]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Religion, Religious Guilt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Percorreva la via della violenza.Scegliendo l’alcool come suo fedele compagno e la strada come rifugio; si era ripetuto tante volte che sì,questo sarebbe stato l’ultimo goccio, l’ultimo bicchiere, l’ultima bottiglia–, ma il tormento della dipendenza non era mai finito, abbandonandolo troppo spesso a stati di delirante arrendevolezza.
Series: Writober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Liwanag

**Author's Note:**

> Lista blank, prompt: strada (figurato)

> _Quando vi mettete a pregare,_   
>  _se avete qualcosa contro qualcuno, perdonate,_   
>  _perché anche il Padre vostro che è nei cieli perdoni a voi i vostri peccati._   
>  **Marco 11,25**

La sobrietà del monastero portava tutto a tacere, lasciando spazio alla sola contemplazione dei fedeli. Uomini e donne di tutte le età si riunivano sotto gli occhi della beata Madre di Dio e, a capo chino, a lei confessavano peccati e desideri.  
Una quieta litania riecheggiava nelle navate, giungendo in ogni dove, oltre le panche e sino a lì, in un angolo della chiesa, dove uno straniero trovava temporaneo asilo.  
L’uomo tentava invano di farsi piccolo dietro ad una delle colonne, come a volersi schermare dallo sguardo della Vergine, e in cuor suo cresceva la paura di non essere degno di visitare la casa del Signore.  
Temeva che un solo passo in avanti lo avrebbe esposto ad un giudizio morale capace di condannarlo per sempre.  
  
_Aveva odiato._  
Consapevole che proprio tale sentimento lo aveva tenuto in vita – un’esistenza che proseguiva più per inerzia, che per reale convincimento. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva immaginato un futuro davanti a sé, un piano da seguire che potesse portarlo ad una, seppur non immortale, felicità.  
 _Aveva bramato vendetta._  
Pensieri di morte occupavano la sua mente ogni notte, ogni notte da quel giorno – ricordando il corpo inerte di sua sorella contro di sé, stringendola nella speranza che un abbraccio potesse riportarla da lui.  
 _Percorreva la via della violenza._  
Scegliendo l’alcool come suo fedele compagno e la strada come rifugio; si era ripetuto tante volte che sì, _questo sarebbe stato l’ultimo goccio, l’ultimo bicchiere, l’ultima bottiglia_ –, ma il tormento della dipendenza non era mai finito, abbandonandolo troppo spesso a stati di delirante arrendevolezza.  
  
Con quale audacia, quindi, si presentava ora al cospetto di Dio? Cosa avrebbe chiesto, se non perdono per peccati destinati ad essere commessi nuovamente?  
  
Ricevette un’innocua risposta pochi attimi dopo, _un caso_ – lo avrebbe considerato lui -, ma più osservava una delle figure di fianco a sé, più era certo di riconoscere i lineamenti familiari della sorella. Nascondeva il viso in preghiera, ma Miguel poteva intravedere appena un timido sorriso sulle labbra, segno di un’intima conversazione alla quale solo ella aveva accesso.  
  
«Teresa?» Pronunciò il suo nome dopo anni di silenzio, estasiato al solo pensiero di poterla rivedere per una volta – _anche una volta soltanto_.  
«Teresa, sei tu?»  
Due occhi curiosi si posarono allora su di lui, allontanandosi dalla statua dell’Immacolata posta poco distante da entrambi. Sembrava volesse rimproverarlo per l’intromissione e, pur non essendo avvezzo a domandare scusa, Miguel si sentì mortificato di aver interrotto la sua preghiera.  
« _Ay, patawarin mo ako, may sinabi ka ba_?»  
La voce lo riportò alla realtà – così diversa dal tono dei suoi vecchi ricordi– e nel medesimo modo, il viso della ragazza parve mutare lentamente, con una espressione che suggeriva una comprensibile confusione.  
  
Nessuno dei due osò aggiungere altro poiché il silenzio parve già parlare al loro posto, e qualsiasi nuova esclamazione sarebbe stata una ridondante piccolezza.  
Miguel, allora, accettando di essersi lasciato ingannare dalla malinconia, lasciò una singola moneta in offerta e fece per avviarsi verso l’uscita.

«Aspettate _,_ accendete una candela prima di andarvene!»

E luce fu, ai piedi di Maria, come silenziosa richiesta di perdono da parte di Caballero Rojo – peccatore e viandante in cerca ancora della sua giusta strada.

**Author's Note:**

> In Wikang Filipino: "Oh, perdonami, hai detto qualcosa?"  
> Non è specificato, ma all'ultimo Josie parla in inglese, non in spagnolo! Ho immaginato che non conosca lo spagnolo, anche se le Filippine sono state una colonia ed effettivamente c'è una minoranza che capisce/parla lo spagnolo. (e ci sono anche delle parole, diciamo ereditate, per il tagalog.)  
> Però Josie parla inglese nel gioco, quindi ho preferito seguire il canon. (che è discutibile, ma vabbeh.)
> 
> La chiesa di riferimento è il monastero/chiesa carmelitano a Lipa City, dove vi è una bellissima statua di María Mediadora de Toda Gracia.
> 
> La sorella di Miguel non dovrebbe avere un nome ufficiale nel canon, mi pare. Ho scelto Teresa da Teresa d'Avila che è una delle patrone di Spagna.


End file.
